Memories of them, memories of you
by Shadowrisen
Summary: A short SoraXKairi story. They look back on memories. Enjoy!


Sora sat under his sun umbrella watching the bright blue sky. He couldn't help but think about his past with his friends, Donald and Goofy, Without noticing. Kairi walks over with pine apple juice.

"Hey there Sora, Want some?" Kairi asked. She sat across the table from him looking at him in a gaze.

Sora didn't say anything and gazed at the sky. Kairi had a concerned look on her face.

"Sora..?"

Sora broke the stare and turned to Kairi,

"Oh, sorry Kairi. I didn't see ya there." He said smiling.

"It's ok. Here. I brought you some pine apple juice. Riku made it." She said handing him a cup.

Sora looked into the cup un-sure. "Riku..? Made something?" He asked sarcasticaly.

Kairi nodded and gave him a small giggle.

Sora squized his nose and held his cup straight up and drank the drink in one gulp.

He put his cup down and looked to Kairi,

"Hmm, not bad." He said rubbing his lips.

Kairi smiled.

"So what are you doing just sitting here? You should be hanging out with your friends. Come on lets go surfing." Kairi suggested. She got up and grabbed Sora's arms.

"Kairi. I really don't feel like surfing right now.." Sora said in a sighful voice.

Kairi raised her eye browse and lowered her arms but still held onto Sora's.

"Why not?" She asked.

Sora turned back to the sky and looked to the small cloud.

"I'm just to busy thinking about stuff is all... You go ahead ill catch up with you later, promise." He finnished.

Kairi smacked her hand on the table. "You rescued me from the heartless, you were so eager to save me. And now that we're back on the island. You don't want to hang out?" Kairi asked. "I'm confused."

Sora got up and brushed his clothes. "I promise ill hang with you later, I just got alot on my mind." He said with a seriouse look.

Kairi made a sad look.

"Well ok SOra. But if its ok to ask. What are you thinking about?" She asked. She sat back down looking at him.

"Well, remember these friends of mine named Donald, and Goofy?" Sora asked.

"Oh yeah, they were funny friends. Hey...didn't they help you fight the uh..What are they called."

"Heartless." Sora answered for her.

"Right yeah them." She said scratching his head.

"Yeah.I miss them alot. I wonder how they're doing.." Sora sighed again.

Kairi felt like he could use some cheering up. "Well Sora. Isen't there a way you could visit them?" Kairi asked.

"Neh, Figuring it out though. I have a feeling im getting close...I wonder if the key blade has something to it." Sora wondered.

She placed her hand on his.

"Don't worry Sora, im sure you'll see them again." She said smiling.

Sora turned away.

"I hope so."

Riku ran over holding his board. "Come on Sora, lets go surf." Riku said.

"He says he doesn't want to cause hes thinking about Goofy and Donald. You know, the ones who faught the heartless with him." Kairi reminded.

Riku nodded.

"Yeah..Goofy was clumsy." He said showing a small smile.

Sora and Kairi laughed with him.

"Well alright Sora, seeya later." He said waving. He ran out into the water.

"Sorry you feel sad for your friends. But you know how they are. Trust me Sora they'll come back." She said.

Sora nodded.

"I know...But I wonder when." He added,

Kairi looked out to the beach.

"Isen't it such a pretty sight." Kairi said.

Sora turned his chair around.

"Yeah..The sun shining on the water. It's pretty." He said.

Kairi looked to the sky.

"Remember that guy. Um...Cloud?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember my first fight with him. I was awesome." He gloted.

Kairi smiled again.

"And Axel?" She asked. "Yeah he was a confusing guy to talk to."

Sora nodded again.

"So many memories. And to think Mine were nearly erased." He said rubbing his nose,.

"I remember when Axel took me into the darkness...I thought I was never gonna get out. But I always kept thinking about you. That's how I was able to survive it." She said blushing.

Sora turned the other way, hopeing she wouldn't see HIM blush.

"Glad to here it." He said quickly turning back around.

She smiled at her friend.

"I wonder what its like to be the chosen one...Hey Sora." Kairi started.

"No way." He interrupted.

"Aw come on! I just want to see it." She cried.

"Kairi! I locked it up for when I need it again, I know I wont need it really. but just incase. Who knows what will happen once I unleash its power." He said.

Kairi frowned.

"Well alright. So Sora. You know when I was with Sephiroth. He told me what you did when he arived. How you showed how much you cared for me?" She asked.

Sora cracked a smile.

"I didn't know you were gonna..bow to him." She said laughing.

"Well I meant what I said Kai." He said scratching his forhead.

"I know you did, your the kind of true friend who doesn't let his friends down, and im glad I met you." She said blushing.

Sora smiled.

"I've never seen Riku so energetic." She said.

Without careing on what she just said. Sora leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

He broke free and covered his mouth.

"Sorry Kairi..I don't know where that came from." He said sweating.

"It's alright Sora. I kinda liked it." She said holding his hand.

_Liked it..?_

"So. Wanna go surfing now?" Kairi asked.

"Okay sure." Sora answered.

Kairi ran into her little hut and got into her suit.

Sora started to run after her when he stopped and looked to the sky again.

He smiled seeing a cloud that looked like Goofy and Donald.

And he continued to run after Kairi again.

**---------------------------------**

_**Wala! My first Kingdom hearts story EVER. Just thought I should show some support for KairiXSora. Thanks for readin!**_


End file.
